Mark Laskowski
| birth_place = Parma, Ohio | residence = Houston, Texas | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | known_for = }} Mark X. Laskowski (born March 15, 1968 in Parma, Ohio) is an American voice actor. He is known for many roles in anime dubs for ADV Films and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks, such as Shinpachi Shimura from Gintama the Movie, Kobungo Inuta from Hakkenden, Kota Hirano from Highschool of the Dead, K from Puni Puni Poemi, Flint from the Bodacious Space Pirates movie, and Tweedledim from the Mardock Scramble movies. Voice roles *''Air Gear'' - Issa "Buccha" Mihotoke *''Akame ga Kill!'' - Kaku (Ep. 11), Pimp (Ep. 6) *''AKB0048'' - Yuka's Father, Additional Voices *''Angel Beats!'' - Igarashi (Ep. 9), Mysterious Youth (Ep. 12) *''Angelic Layer'' - Masaharu Ogata *''Area 88'' - Bucksy (ADV dub) *''The Book of Bantorra'' - Relia Bookwat *''Btooom!'' - Mitsuo Akechi *''Campione!'' - Toma Amakasu *''Clannad After Story'' - Tajima, Additional Voices *''Coicent'' - Yellow Brother *''Comic Party Revolution'' - Yosshi *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' - Mr. Takaido (Ep. 8) *''Diamond Daydreams'' - Jurouta Toubiki *''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' - Yuzuru Akie *''Dirty Pair OVA'' - Li *''Excel Saga'' - Norikuni Iwata *''From the New World'' - Subaru *''Ghost Hound'' - Eiichi Ooya, Hiroshi Furusawa *''Gintama: The Movie'' - Shinpachi Shimura *''Godannar'' - Morimoto *''The Guin Saga'' - Duke Bek, Vlon *''Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor'' - Elegen *''Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'' - Kobungo Inuta *''Hakuōki'' - Kodo Yukimura, Misawa *''Halo Legends'' - Teenage Boy (Homecoming), Marine (The Babysitter) *''Highschool of the Dead'' - Kohta Hirano *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II'' - Felipe Segundo, Kobold, Milton, Pedro Valdes *''Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto'' - Kaen Ryu (Ep. 5-6), Tesshu Yamaoka, Tsuginosuke Kawai *''Inu x Boku SS'' - Yujiro Kouda *''Kiba'' - Stonos, Xeed, Additional Voices *''Kurau Phantom Memory'' - Mike (Ep. 1) *''Legends of the Dark King'' - Juza, Hucker *''Majestic Prince'' - Degawa, Shinzaburo, Shirato *''Majikoi! - Oh! Samurai Girls'' - Maro Ayanokoji, Yamato's Father (Ep. 13), Dog (Ep. 2) *''Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion'' - Tweedledum *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' - Jun Aoi *''Mazinkaiser'' - Boss *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' - Korean Boss *''Night Raid 1931'' - Senzo Kakinuma (Ep. 0), Seishiro Itagaki (Ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Noir'' - Rizzo *''Papuwa'' - Nagoya Willow, Great Man-God, Blue Scat Mouse *''Parasyte'' - Mamoru Uda *''Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?'' - Male Calico Cat *''Pumpkin Scissors'' - Paulo *''RahXephon'' - Souichi Yagumo *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' - Mukashiski (Ep. 38), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Sister Princess'' - Minai *''The Ambition of Oda Nobuna'' - Konoe Sakihisa *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' - Warera Nantes *''The World God Only Knows'' - Dokurou Skull (Season 3, OVAs) *''Tsuritama'' - Duck Leader *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' - Fukami *''Xam'd Lost Memories'' - Junichiro Nishimura, Minagawa References External links * *Mark Laskowski at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Category:Living people Category:People from Parma, Ohio Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Ohio Category:1968 births